warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morningflower
Concerns Current * Bookcheck needed. * Family & apprentice need to be cited * History needs to be completed * Needs some quotes Older * History needs to be completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:59, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * History needs major style editing [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:59, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Categories are needed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:59, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Death I think she will die in the fourth apprentice or in fading echoes. --User:Rainbreath Hi Morningflower, that is a very pretty name you know. I am Jamwhisker, I am sorta new could you help me a bite? Sorry I didn't know you were suppose to say where you thought she would die...this Jamwhisker btw... i think she's the oldest cat in the clans,most cats would want that... but she just wants gorsepaw,probably. Morningflower isn't listed in the Allegiances in The Fourth Apprentice; I assume she is dead. Morningflower is not a person it is an article. Please sign with four of ~.--'Nightshine' ★ 04:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) tree doesn't she need a family tree?*Wildfire* 23:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) and she needs to be listed as dead*Wildfire* 23:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) That was done a while ago.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 14:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) charart Morningflower needs to look more tortoiseshell, torties usually have more brindle patternsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 17:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Didn't we agree that we shouldn't put beautiful in descriptions? SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 02:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing She doesn't need to look more like a tortoiseshell, there are different styles of them anyways. Please take up any art "problems" with PCA. 18:15 Wed Dec 28 HS In the allegiances of Hollyleaf's Story, she is described as very old. Can this be added into her description? Just curious. 23:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yup, it should be added. 22:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually...no...I wouldn't say 'old' is part of a description. She could be a kit, and she can't be old like that, so no. 'Old' is an aproximate definition of an age of a noun. 22:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Age How old is she? I don't think she was a new warrior in Forest of Secrets, but she was probably around 25-30ish moons then, if she was a queen with an apprentice son. 22:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Anon. We don't how old she is unless we know when she was born. }} 22:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Why does she not have a warrior sprite? She was out of the nursery in...Forest of Secrets? And a warrior when Gorsepaw was killed, she even fought in the BloodClan battle. She only returned to Queen status in the second series. It may be fast, but doesn't that mean that she needs one?Maskedowl2 (talk) 00:11, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Kits The kits she had on TPB have been revealed on Missing Kits 5. Waterclaw135 (talk) 13:06, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Cause of Death The cite for Morningflower's cause of death came from Su Susann, should it be deleted? wollow - majestic sig 16:15, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Her other cites are perfectly valid, so no 17:35, 7/28/2017